


Baby Mine

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: 'Congratulations, it's twenty chicken nuggets! Oh, wait, it's a baby.'The Avengers are officially out of their depth.Based on several prompts for pregnant Tony.Including pink aliens and some realistic symptoms of pregnancy.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed, these type of stories are not for everyone though!  
> In my writing style, I sometimes flick through things, as I get impatient, or don't spend time on unimportant details.  
> I'd like to know what you think! Really like ideas of pregnancy, even if you do have to think outside the box for m/m pairings. I like a challenge, it would seem.  
> I only allowed one British-ism to get through there, it just didn't seem plausible to not say 'bloody' at that time. 
> 
> ...and away.

Thor had rounded up the magical troublesome pink-skin-coloured man-creature that had found its way to Earth and had left to take it away. He had been causing a small but increasing amount of mayhem, and had been sneaking around, causing trouble to people randomly here and there, and he even got into the tower before the avengers had been able to find him. The pink alien creature constantly evaded capture even in the tower, and Tony was, well, minorly panicking, it was minor – he even tried to grab the creature once, and it spat – _spat_ – in his face, much to his shock, before getting away again. But Thor had then finally captured the mischievous creature which was from another planet before it could do any more damage (especially to the tower). Apparently, it had magic, but didn’t cause serious harm, like a goblin or something in Earth terms – still, it did not _belong_ on Earth. 

A few weeks later the bubble of Thor and the troublemaker alien had died down, and now it was just Steve and Tony again, enjoying their alone time together in the tower.

They had an entire floor dedicated to their bedroom. It wasn’t like they didn’t need it.

Tony had become a bit antsy of late. When Steve would try and coax him out of his work, or even woo him, Tony just got annoyed or snappy at him and said he wanted to be left alone in peace. He grumpily accepted the food Steve had brought him and nearly always got munching on it right away. Steve was either reading or doing training when he wasn’t at Headquarters, and sometimes Sam came round to the tower to stop for a few days, so they could do that together as well, talking about training new initiates, and what else was new, so he kept busy.

Tony was working underneath a suit when he felt a sudden rush of sickness boil up through his oesophagus, instantly nauseating his throat as he felt the bile rise up, and he leant to the side quickly as he started vomiting unexpectedly.

He crashed onto the floor and coughed out the sick, some of it getting stuck in this throat, and he started to choke.

“Fri-day,” he croaked out, and an iron man suit was there within seconds, giving him a pat on the back.

“I have alerted Mr. Rogers, boss,” Friday replied.

Tony looked at the sick he had produced on the floor, feeling nauseated, threatening to heave again. The suit’s cool metal arm slapping him on his back was not very helpful, and he batted the hand away. Dum-E started coming over, beeping as he got his dust-pan and brush out, but not before Tony was sick again, adding to the pile, unable to stop the bile and sickly contents that retched out, and was still finding it hard to breathe. His face felt tight.

“Tony!” Steve cried, as he came rushing to his side, his eyes wide. Tony held onto Steve’s arm for support, and couldn’t speak just yet, as Steve patted him on the back and rubbing his neck, trying to help in any way.

Once Tony was sure he was breathing properly and wouldn’t be sick again or choke any time soon, he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned heavily on Steve, who still looked alarmed and just put his arms around him firmly.

“Are you alright? What’s going on?”

“I – I dunno, Steve,” Tony answered honestly, his throat dry.

“Come on, I think you need a rest. You think you need a doctor? Is it something serious?”  
“No, don’t worry about it,” Tony said, getting back up with Steve’s support, and sitting back down heavily again, “Probably just something I ate, maybe a stomach bug.”

“I think you should take a lie down, Tony, you don’t know if this is a sickness or something.”

Tony looked annoyed, and tired, but agreed begrudgingly, as Steve led him to their room, and Steve decided to stay with him on the sofa, while Tony slept it off, and Steve just held him gently.

\--

Tony was still acting weird several days later.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re not sick?”

“No, Steve, I told you already!” Tony said agitatedly. “God, can’t you leave me alone for a second?” Tony was aware he was getting angry, but he was just fed _up_.

“Tony, I’m just worried about you – I’ll go-” Steve said hastily, seeing the look of daggers on Tony’s face. Yes, he may have been a bit annoying lately, but he was only trying to look out for him. But that did take Tony a lot of getting used to, and Steve was aware he liked his alone time. He was sometimes self-conscious, thinking that Tony found him too annoying. He left Tony to his own devices, where he was doing work with Friday, but it wasn’t excessive, and he seemed on top of it and more content doing work than being with people at the moment.

Steve went back to his training schedule, and then hit the books again. He was currently reading about the ‘revolution of the mobile phone’. He thought it was pretty interesting. And he definitely needed to read about modern diseases and medicine, just to reassure himself once again.

\--

Tony felt slightly guilty for getting mad at Steve. Only slightly.

But his grumpy demeanour, or tiredness, was still prevailing, and he couldn’t really explain it. He just felt like snapping at Steve sometimes, and it wasn’t just Steve either, almost anyone he swore was just trying to aggravate him, so he shut them down, and isolated himself more when his teammates got annoyed with _his_ sour mood.

He was pretty sure ‘grouchiness’ wasn’t a side effect of some medication he was taking, as it hadn’t been before, and generally he’s not that grumpy, so maybe he really did just need more sleep, like Steve said – not that he would tell him that. From then on he _tried_ to get some more sleep; one night he drifted off nearly as soon as he hit the pillows, throwing Steve’s arm off once or twice because he was too hot. Steve was annoying in bed sometimes. Tony suspected that Steve was conscious of this, but again, his mood _really_ couldn’t be deterred.

\--

Steve didn’t really know what was wrong. Maybe Tony was just in a bad mood recently, maybe it wasn’t brought on by anything specific. That would explain it easily enough, he supposed. But Steve had to worry, that it might be something more.

Anyway, Tony’s mood and spirits seemed to get slightly better in the next few weeks. Steve was glad, and pleased that Tony had been sleeping better and was less annoyed by him. They still argued sometimes – just not as heatedly, and Steve really felt quite good about it.

They went out for a nice meal one night, where Tony was noticeably paying him more attention, smiling more, being flirtatious. As soon as they got back to their room, Tony was all over him, Steve picking him up by his ass and flopping down on the bed.

Tony was devouring his face, while trying to undo the buttons on Steve’s shirt.

“Tony,” Steve whispered, trying to stop him for a moment. He looked up at him.

“What?”

“Not that I’m complaining but – we haven’t exactly done this in a while and now you just – do you just want to...?” He looked at Tony questioningly.

“I know, I know. Look, I’m sorry, Stevie,” he said, shoulders heaving a little, stroking Steve’s hair. “Really. I’ve just been tired lately – more than usual. I’ll try and work less and make for time for us. I thought you would be busy as well, and I was in a bad mood, I don’t know…” He leaned his forehead to Steve’s, and shuffled down, getting comfy sitting in Steve’s muscled lap, eyes level.

“Never busy for you,” Steve says quietly. Tony strokes his face, and Steve shuts his eyes blissfully, and then he bares his neck as Tony sucked under his jaw, and he squeezes Tony’s butt, biting his lips in want.

Maybe it’s because of the slight estrangement lately that makes things more desperate, but not rushed, just sensual, hot, and _needy_. They both get naked soon enough, and the room is dark, and Tony is climbing all over Steve, whispering in a rush about needing more lube, and Steve is all over it, he just slathers it over his dick, moaning weakly, and smooths it inside Tony’s ass, most common sense having gone out the window. Tony still kisses him ferociously and mercilessly, and Steve’s a hell of a competitor too, but Tony has to remind himself to breathe since oxygen is something he still needs, apparently. Tony props himself on top of Steve, he’s ready for the burn, welcoming it, relishing the feeling of Steve inside of him, steadying himself on Steve’s _hard_ muscles, trusting him, _needing_ him. His eyes shoot up to his eyebrows, as he sets a rhythm slow at first, and savours every fibre of every vein of Steve that he can feel inside of him, around him, and it fucking hurts for a few seconds, and then it’s so _good_ and is it too good to be true, he questions the heavens again as Steve helps thrust him up and down on his lap, _oh_! Tony coos loudly, and _slap, slap,_ of the wet lube _pouring_ down Tony’s legs, as they melt into one…

And hey, the walls were soundproof.

It wasn’t until about a week later, and around three months after the alien creature had been on Earth, when Friday detected something resembling foreign, potentially _alien_ activity, affecting Tony’s body.

“No, Tony, just lie down for a _second_ , I still need to run some tests, _ok_?”

Tony huffed, irritated as Bruce looked at the screens again, frowning.

“Your hormones are changing,” Bruce said, typing something into the expert machines of the medical lab, designed mostly by Tony, with Friday decoding all the data for them, “Tony, I have no idea what this is. Your _body_ is… changing.”

“What? Well, there must be something we can _do_ to find out.” Tony got off the medical chair and came over to the screens next to Bruce, “Friday, whaddya got?”

“I would recommend an ultrasound scan to get a clearer insight, before an X-ray is necessary, boss.”

Well, that sounded ominous.

“Might as well,” Bruce said, sighing. Tony looked baffled, but Bruce won his way through in the end. They were alone for the moment, as Tony knew Steve would only freak if he thought something was wrong with him. Which obviously, there was. Damn aliens.

“You know we might have to get contact with Thor again. See what he knows about this stupid alien,” Tony said. Bruce looked at him, amused. “I mean, who knows what it could have done to me. Am I going to start flying, Bruce? Spout wings? Or – oh my god, what if my skin turns blue?!”

“Tony, calm down.”  
Tony was looking worried now. They both were. Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder to steady him, and Tony nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Should I call Steve?”  
Tony sighed.

“It would probably be a good idea,” Bruce said, his face a sympathetic gesture, “He’s gonna find out eventually, especially if this is serious, which it likely is.”

Tony nodded, looking morose.

“Friday, send Steve up,” Tony ordered, “And I want some of those nice strawberries and cream things…Pretty please?”

“Of course, boss,” came the automated response. Tony smiled.

Bruce went to get some equipment. He came back with the transducer and another wheelie machine with the screen on for the ultrasound.

“Now, I haven’t used one of these in a while, but this equipment is all pretty high tech so…” Bruce was saying, looking at the screen.

“Yea, well, you know me. Specially made ultrasounds just for times like these,” Tony smiled sarcastically, and Bruce pursed his lips.

Just then, the door to the elevator opened and Steve came in, Dum-e whizzing ahead of him with a wobbly plate of strawberries and cream.

“Ooh,” Tony cooed, his stomach rumbling.

“Tony, what is…going on?” Steve asked, frowning as he came closer to him.

“Look, it’s nothing to worry about.”

Bruce looked at Tony as he lifted the transducer and Tony held his top up.

“Ok, it’s a little something to worry about.”  
\--

“The alien did this? That meddlesome son of a bitch-”

“Stevie, calm down.”  
“Bruce, what is it?” Steve sounded scared as he looked over to him from the other side of the bed. Tony felt small lying down between them, and he pressed a touchscreen on his side to higher the bed.

“I’m not sure yet,” Bruce explained calmly, “That’s why we’re doing tests. Now, Tony,” he turned to him on the bed, and Tony looked up, and held his shirt up to his chest.

“That enough?” Tony enquired.

“Yea, that’s fine,” Bruce said, squeezing some of the gel on Tony’s stomach. He took a deep breath, looking nowhere in familiar, and as Steve looked at him he took Tony’s hand in his own, grasping it tightly. Tony smiled thinly at him, trying not to show his worry.

“You think this might be…related to your sickness or something?”  
“Could be,” Tony nodded.

Bruce spread the gel over Tony’s stomach while he held his shirt up and started rubbing the transducer over his stomach. Tony held his breath, suddenly more scared than he thought, and he wanted Steve.

“Turn to the side a bit,” Bruce ordered, and Tony did. Bruce looked at the screen, around where Tony’s kidneys were outlined in the ultrasound scan. It seemed mainly normal…so what was in his abdomen was…

“No,” Bruce whispered, tapping Tony to lie on his back again, “Can’t be,” he breathed, looking at the screen.

“What?” Steve and Tony said at the same time.

“You’re -” Bruce cut off, swallowing, “Friday?”  
“I can confirm, Dr Banner. The alien has made Tony’s body hospitable for recreation, most likely with some kind of alien concoction or chemical that we are not aware of.”  
“Um, what?”  
“You’re pregnant.”  
“Ha-ha.”  
“No, really, you are.”  
“By the grace of...” Steve took a step back, holding onto his chest.

“Oh, my, _God_ ,” Tony exclaimed, anguished, and then he fainted on the bed.

Bruce swallowed and looked back to the screen where you could hear a faint but fast beep-beep-beep of a heartbeat.

\--

While explaining to the others when they were completely sure about it a few weeks later, Tony found himself quite emotional.

“I mean, obviously this is a shock for us and, erm,” Tony sniffed, and wiped his eyes to try and control himself, as Steve tightened his arm around his waist in support, “this isn’t what I – obviously this isn’t what I – what _we_ – planned. Why does this have to happen to me? God, why is it…” Tony let out a blub and he shook his head and leant down in his hands.

“A baby avenger,” Clint said in awe.

“Is it safe?” Natasha asked.

“Oh, the media can _not_ get its hand on this…” Rhodey said.

“OK, guys, I know this is a lot to take in but one thing at a time,” Steve said authoritatively, protectively holding Tony and clenching his teeth, “Thor has gone to find out about this alien and what he did to Tony as much as he can.”

“And as far as we know, it is safe, but there’s still a lot to learn yet,” Bruce explained.

“How is it…possible?” Maria asked, scrunching up her face. Maybe it was an uncomfortable question. But she was just so curious. They all were.

Tony let out a fresh bout of crying noises.

“Ok, I think we should just…”  
“No, Steve, what’s the point?” Tony cried, lifting his head up. “Yea, I’m up the duff. Happy, are we?” Everyone sobered quite quickly, seeing the look on Tony’s face. “And I haven’t…grown any women’s parts if that’s what you’re all thinking.” Tony wiped his nose with his hand and looked down, resting his elbows on his knees. Bruce swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Look, guys this is still pretty new, ok? We’re learning about this as much as we can, and what we do know, stays between everyone in this room.”

“What about Fury?” Maria asks.

“We’d appreciate discrepancy,” Steve said.

“Yea, he’s probably gonna find out anyway,” Tony mumbled, “But that doesn’t mean you tell him. He can figure it out on his own. That way we can deny it to his face, and we do that thing where he doesn’t ‘know’ but he ‘knows’.”

Steve blinked several times.

“So you’re going ahead with it as planned? Nine months, giving birth, the whole deal?” Natasha asked.

“We think it will be a caesarean,” Bruce explained, “And as I said, we don’t know how exactly it’s going to play out, but it does seem to be progressing as ‘normal’ as a pregnancy can be, yea.”

Steve whispered to Tony, “Is a caesarean one of those things that is now much safer and has a much less chance of you dying horrifically during childbirth?” He asked worriedly. Tony smiled affectionately.

“Yes, honey, it’s pretty safe. And definitely our only option. _Definitely_ ,” he whispered back with a determination.

“What about the press?” Clint asked, thinking strategically, “Thinking to play it out as adoption? Or have we not got that far in thinking yet?”

Tony looked at Steve, then back to the group.

“I guess we haven’t really, um, thought about it much,” Tony said, between sniffing, “But if it works out, and we have a healthy baby, then yea…something like that. Or maybe we say we had a surrogate.”

Bruce nodded, and the group of avengers was left to let everything sink in for a moment.

“Tones,” Rhodey said, and Tony looked up, his eyes puffy and expression vulnerable, “You’re gonna be alright,” he said in his soothing voice, “Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you, ok? We got the best people here, Thor’s gonna make good on his word to find out what he can, and we’re all going to be here for you. I swear, man.”

Tony nodded emotionally, blinking tears once again. He then got up and rushed to Rhodey to crush him in a hug, knocking him over slightly. Rhodey smiled and patted his back.

“Thank you so much,” Tony said to him, squeezing him as much as he could, “I – I love you, Rhodey. Please – oh, be our Godfather! Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed, leaning back to see his face.

“Tony,” Rhodey laughed, “Are you even in your second trimester yet?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t care,” Tony smiled, and looked around, then back to his best friend, “So? Will you?”  
“Of course, man. As if you need to ask.” Tony’s eyes widened, and he looked to Steve, who was smiling, and nodded happily at him. Tony went to hug Rhodey again.

“Thank you.”  
“Anytime.”

\--

That wasn’t the only day Tony was particularly emotional. Pregnancy was somewhat a rollercoaster for him. Particularly as this seemed to be the first time a man on Earth had been impregnated by a pink alien. But then again, who knows.

**5 months (22 weeks)**

“Steve,” Tony said severely, looking into the mirror.

“Yea?”

“These are my favourite jeans,” Tony said, raising his eyebrows in the mirror as he saw Steve turn around and look, “And they – they just don’t fit. It’s not – I can’t button them-” Tony tried, but it really wouldn’t reach.

“Oh honey, look, you’ve got lots of other jeans, ok?” Steve said, a look of sympathy in his eyes as he continued sorting stuff out. He was having a spring clean. Tony was pouting to himself in the mirror.

“But they don’t fit,” Tony’s voice cracked, and he blinked his eyes a few times. “I mean, this is only gonna get worse a-and-”

“Tony! You can _buy_ new jeans. It’s not a big deal, that’s just what happens, ok?” Steve soothed him, coming over to him by the mirror. “You’re carrying a baby. A growing baby. And I know that scares you-” Steve reached his arms around Tony’s waist, “but it’s gonna be okay. When this is all over, your favourite pair of jeans will probably still fit you. And if they don’t, that’s not a big deal either. We’ll get whatever fits, ok?” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s neck, “We’ll have to do some shopping, hmm. You look gorgeous anyway. Always will.”

Tony was still starting to sniffle, for a different reason. He twisted around in Steve’s hold and buried his head in Steve’s neck.  
“I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes tight against the onslaught of tears, and Steve tightened his hold around him.

“Love you too.” He kissed him on the side of his head.

Just then, he felt the baby move inside of him. Tony smiled.

**26 weeks (6 months)**

“I’m so glad I don’t have to give birth.”

“Yep…” Natasha said, reading a magazine.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong – even without the actual giving birth, pregnancy is really, like, tricky, and sometimes just uncomfortable, and confusing, I mean you really _notice_ it, most of the time, and it really puts things into perspective, you know?” Tony was saying, getting it out of his system, apparently. Natasha was the chosen victim.

She sighed, “Guess that’s what nearly every woman since the dawn of time has had to go through. Now you know how they feel,” Natasha says, flicking through her magazine.

Tony looks at her, nodding.

“Ok. Yea. I had that one coming.”

“Yep.”  
“But the, the _uncomfortableness_ , and like – _haemorrhoids_ – oh my _god_! We haven’t had sex in ages!”

Natasha groaned.

“And, well _Steve_ thinks it’s a good thing that I’m actually getting _more_ sleep now _because_ I’ve been more tired lately, and- and- achoo! Achoo!” Tony sneezed.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at him.

Tony pursed his lips.

“I have to pee, be right back.”  
“…Yep.”

\--

“Tony…” Steve warned.

“What, Steve? What if it’s serious?”  
“You are not coming. You’re on leave as Iron Man. How could you think coming with us to fight robots is a good idea right now?”

Tony grumbled.

“OK, what if it was… end of the world serious?” Tony looked up at him.

Steve thought about it.

“Yea, sure, you could come then.”  
Tony smiled, feeling better. “Yea. You’d need me.”  
“We need you _now_. To stay here, eat cookies – _not_ too many – and you can stay on the line to consult as long as you’re not _too_ distracting, ok?”

“Sure, sure, well I’m sending a suit out anyway.”

Steve grinded his teeth.  
“What?” Tony said innocently, “It’s the least I can do.”  
Steve softened and tucked the soft hair behind Tony’s ear, as he leaned into the touch.

“Don’t strain yourself.”

Tony looked at him fondly. “I won’t. Promise.”

Steve looked at him a little disbelievingly.

“You know I care about our little girl too, right?”

Steve smiled. “Yea…Our little girl.” He was so excited every time he thought about it, especially since they had found out their baby was a girl.  
“We’re still not calling her Margaret,” Tony said with finality, and turned away from Steve’s inevitable goldfish-face look.

**30 weeks (7 months)**

Steve only saw out of the corner of his eye, thankful for his expert perception, that Tony swayed when he got up from the sofa, and his knees fell to the floor with a groan.

“Tony..” Steve swallowed and rushed over to kneel down beside him.  
“What is it? Are you ok?”

Tony looked tired, and was breathing more heavily, but nodded.

“Yep, I…I think it’s just hypotension. Need to…sit down.”

“Ok, ok, here,” Steve lifted Tony carefully to his feet, supporting his weight, and helped him back onto the sofa, as he rested there, and put hands on his ever-growing stomach, rubbing it to reassure himself.

He looked up to see Steve looking at him with worried blue eyes, searching his face for signs of discomfort.

“I’m ok, Steve,” he told him, managing to smile at him to alleviate his concern. “Feeling a little faint and breathless is not uncommon, ok? I’d tell you if I thought something was wrong. I’ll tell Bruce later when he gets back.”  
Steve nodded, and took a deep breath. “Ok.”  
“Wanna watch a movie with me?” Tony suggested happily.

Steve smiled. “Of course.”

“It’s going to be a family comedy.”  
“…of course it is.”

\--

**34 weeks (8 months)**

Tony had had to _convince_ Steve that it was safe – absolutely _fine_ – to have sex. He had to _convince_ him. Worse than that, he had to get a red-faced _Bruce_ to convince him it was okay, and their lesser embarrassed obstetrician to reassure him as well. Honestly.

But Steve did worry a lot. He had to.

He felt as if there wasn’t much, he could do – this isn’t really a burden they could share, and it would have been the same had Tony been a woman, or if Steve had ended up with a lady – it unnerved him. But still, he did what he could, which mostly involved intensely reading parenting books and getting pillows, food and vitamins for Tony to make sure he was comfortable and not doing too much work. Their life was about to change. In a good way, though, Steve had come to realise, as this meant he would truly feel like he wasn’t in a war anymore. That they could still be Avengers, save the world on occasion – and have a beautiful family to come home to and cherish, and nurture. He didn’t know how he had been this lucky.

Tony, however, he feared wasn’t taking it as well. Naturally, the pregnancy had of course taken its toll on him, which was expected, and he did assure Steve he wanted this child, and Steve knew they were going to be great parents if they worked together. He only hoped they could.

“Steve.”

“Steeeeeeeve!”

“Yes, honey.”  
“I can’t get my shoes on.”  
Steve sighed and steadily stood up from where he had been doing sit-ups on the mat. They were going to meet the obstetrician to check on Tony’s progress, inside the tower of course, because Tony didn’t go out anymore, and wouldn’t until the bump went down after the baby was born.

Steve went over to his very pregnant boyfriend who was sitting agitatedly on a chair, and he helped him put his shoes on, since it was hard to bend down at this point.

“Thank you dear,” Tony said, smiling as Steve stood up and held his hand to get up.

“You feeling good?”  
“Not bad, I guess.”  
“You still feel the baby kicking around in there?” Steve asked, with a hand on Tony’s back, and one tentatively on his belly.

“Oh yea,” Tony said, looking up at him. Steve concentrated as Tony put his hand over his as well, and he felt a slight movement from inside.

Steve smiles. “It never fails to amaze me…”

Tony looked at him fondly and kissed him. “I know.”

Just then, Tony winced and moved his hand to his hip.

“You alright?”

Tony nodded, then sighed. He felt a slight contraction every now and then, which was his body preparing, or at least trying to prepare, for the birth.

“Won’t be long now.”

**38 weeks (almost 9 months)**

Tony was on his knees facing the headboard, scrunching up the sheets in his knuckle-grip.

“Oh, fuck _. Ohh…”_  
How could sex still be this good at this stage?

He could hear Steve’s moaning breath from behind. The room was dark, it was late, and they had both been stressed lately.  
Steve reaffirmed his grip on Tony’s thighs and butt to thrust in and out effortlessly, but still with enough vigour for Tony to cry out in pleasure when he hit the right spot every time, speeding up his pace but not with too much strength-

“Oh – Steve- oh, oh-”

“I know, _fuck-_ ”

“Shit, Steve, stop, stop, stop, _STOP_!”

Everything happened quickly then for Tony.

For Steve, things went in slow in motion.

“Sh-shit, are you ok? I am so sorry…” Steve took care to slowly pull out, feeling horrible, guilty, and got off the bed, suddenly looking towards the window from which he suddenly wished to fling himself from. He felt sick, and tears come to his eyes. Tony was closing his eyes and tensing on the bed.  
“Tony-” Steve managed to say, “What is it? Are you alright? God, I did-didn’t mean to, it-it was too much.” He raked a hand across his face. “Tony, talk to me. Please.” He felt so bad, he wanted to _die_ , they had made _sure_ this was safe, so it must have just been him, _shit_ , if Tony was hurt, he’d never forget, never forgive himself…  
Tony held onto his stomach and groaned heavily.

“Steve…” Tony breathed out, the pain increasing exponentially in his abdomen through to his back.

Steve hesitantly stepped closer to the bed, his mouth dry.

“I’m so sorry, what can I do..?”

“Shut up,” Tony breathed heavily, and looked up at him, now looking like a crying puppy who’d been bloody shot, “Shit, Steve, you didn’t do anything. Can’t have that on your conscience. No. I’m just going into labour.”  
\--

“No, the baby should be quite normal, will look splendidly like both of you fine humans, and as far as I’m aware, she will not be pink. Well, I don’t think so. That might be quite cute. You know, my brother was born blue…”

“That’s great Thor, more helpful facts like that is just really gonna lift my spirits, I _really_ appreciate it.”  
Steve sighed and rubbed Tony’s thumb where he was squeezing his hand. Tony’s defence mechanisms in a stressful and painful situation seemed to be just endless sarcasm.

“Tony, you’ll be feeling the effects of the epidural any time now. It’s nearly baby time,” their obstetrician said.

Steve smiled at her, then looked at Thor who was giving Tony an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Thor, could you er… leave us now?” Steve tried to say politely.

“Oh, of course, yea, I’ll just – wait outside with the others.” He nodded and left.

Tony could feel himself going under, and he looked to Steve.

“I love you. You’re gonna be a great father, Steve.”  
Steve smiled back, looking emotional. “You too. I love you.”

\--

Steve had to be removed during the procedure by Thor, as Bruce, who was helping, said he was distracting in that he was almost sick due to seeing Tony’s insides being cut open, and the blood.

“It’s going to be fine,” Thor said, rubbing Steve’s shoulders.

Steve looked very pale, and kept glancing through the window.

\--

He needn’t have worried that much. Though, Tony knew he would. He worried a lot too.

Steve thought he might faint when he first heard the high-pitched cry. Their baby was born healthily, and Tony was tired and recovering from the procedure, which would take some time. Right now he was enjoying time with the feel of his baby cuddling up to him, letting out cries every now and then, and had been fed with bottled-formula milk.

Tony tried not to cry. But when she yawned. It’s like falling in love, over and over again.

“We did it,” Tony smiled down at their daughter and back at Steve, who had to sit down next to Tony on the bed due to the sheer shock of relief, and of wanting to be close to them both.

“We did. Well, you did most of it. I’m so proud of you.”

A tear slipped down Tony’s cheek.

“This little one will be proud of you too,” Steve looked down to her, her baby blue eyes looking between them. Their little girl.

Steve kissed Tony’s cheek, and his ear, which made him squirm and smile widely.

“Decided on a name yet?” Natasha asked out of nowhere, slowly sitting on the bed and leaning over to hold the baby’s tiny hand.

Tony smiled at the display. “No, not yet.”

“That baby’s gonna grow up with two superheroes who saved the world. Don’t put too much pressure on her, now.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Steve frowned.

“She’s a miracle,” Tony agreed, “She’s perfect, and she’s already our biggest hero.”

“…And don’t _spoil_ her,” Nat said with a stern, but knowing look.

“Hm. I’m detecting a keen babysitter to set our child in their right ways.”

“You’re damn right.”

“And a damn good auntie she’ll make too,” Steve said, and Natasha looked up to him, her lips quirking into an emotional smile. It really had been a day for them all.

Bruce came over to them. “I need to run a few more tests. Everything looks good so far,” he said, pleased. Tony nodded, and Bruce leaned over as Tony carefully handed his new-born over into Bruce’s gentle arms, as he smiled down at her, and cooed at her while taking her away to a temporary cot to do a cheek swab and the like.

Tony sighed contentedly and leaned back on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve had a disconcerting thought.

“You’re…not going to make baby-sized Iron Man armour, right?” Steve had to ask.

Tony frowned. “Now that you mention it…”

Steve lightly pushed him and laughed happily.

It wasn’t until a few months later, when they first noticed their daughter’s eyes had turned brown. And, well, if she was slightly stronger than other babies at her age, that was for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now changed the title and sometimes I change it several times, I do apologise. (though the meme about chicken nuggets baby is just too good)
> 
> I might write more kid-fic type things, perhaps a part two to this, I'm not sure yet. If you're interested, tell me.  
> Any thoughts on the name for the baby?


End file.
